


Going So Soon?

by EliasCrow



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, wow I really tagged that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasCrow/pseuds/EliasCrow
Summary: Reese has an early Wargames match.  Palmer isn't quite ready to let him leave.





	Going So Soon?

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately can't believe I wrote this.

Palmer turned over in bed and as the bathroom light came on she became vaguely aware that Reese wasn't in next to her anymore. She squinted towards the light and saw him standing in front of the mirror. His back was to her, and she enjoyed the view of his bare backside for a few moments.  
"Hey," she said, still blinking her eyes open. "Whatcha doin?"  
"I'm in a Wargames match this morning," replied Reese. "I need to keep my armor quals up, so Buck got me a slot in a free-for-all."  
Palmer sighed dramatically and let herself fall back into bed.  
"Do you have to?" she asked.  
Reese turned off the water and strode back to bed. Palmer took a moment to enjoy this view as well.  
"Yes, I have to," Reese said as he crawled atop the bed to Palmer. He kissed her as he positioned himself over her on all fours. When Reese started to pull away to get up again, Palmer put her hands on his head and kissed him again, this time more deeply, willing him to stay in bed.  
It seemed to work, and Reese drew in a long breath before moving his kisses down to Palmer's jaw and neck. She bit her lip and smiled.  
"Mmmmmm, not worried about being late?"  
Reese pulled away and quickly turned Palmer from her back to her stomach.  
"You got me back in bed, Sarah," he said as he started kissing her back from behind, "now you're gonna have to deal with the consequences."  
"Oh, and I wonder what those would be..."  
Palmer could feel Reese's lips moving from her neck to her back and slowly down her spine. His body was poised over hers, but the only physical contact was from his lips, now on her lower back. She arched her back and pushed herself up on her elbows to get closer to him, but Reese forcefully put her back down on the mattress.  
"Stay," he said. Palmer dropped her face into the pillow as the teasing continued.  
She pulled her face back up again when she felt Reese start gently sucking on the back of her upper thigh.  
"Reese..." she whispered, and moved to push her backside up again, but he placed the palm of his hand on the small of her back and braced her down again.  
"I said stay, Sarah."  
With his other hand Reese slightly parted Palmer's legs and began making his way to her inner thighs. This time her back involuntarily arched, and Reese pulled her up, placing her on her knees and elbows. Palmer could feel she was wet; Reese must have known as well, because the next thing she felt was his tongue between her legs as he reached around and grabbed her quads with each hand and began eating her out from behind.  
"Oh, fucking dammit!"  
Reese seemed to give this exclamation no mind, as he buried his tongue deeper insider her. He only pulled away to flip Palmer onto her back again, giving her a moment's reprieve before resuming. Reese's fingertips made delicate, tracing circles along her stomach and sides, and Palmer found herself reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. With her other hand, Palmer gently caressed her own breasts. Fuck, what had she gotten started.  
Reese finally started kissing his way up to her neck again, and Palmer reached down to feel him. He was hard, and she could feel wetness on his tip. With a few strokes, his entire shaft was wet, and Reese once again manhandled her over, putting Palmer on her stomach again. She let out an involuntary moan as he flipped her over.  
Reese spread her legs apart slightly and entered Palmer from behind as his forehead rested in between her shoulder blades. They both let out a pair of sensual sighs, and Reese brought the length of his body down flush against Palmer's back.  
As he slowly began to thrust inside her, Palmer could feel Reese's chest against her shoulder blades, his abdomen against her back. He ran his left hand up her arm until it found her hand and his fingers laced over hers. His right arm embraced underneath her, pulling her up into him as he groped her breasts. His forehead pressed gently into the back of her head and she felt his heavy breaths against the back of her neck. Palmer turned her face to one side and Reese's lips met her cheek. He rested his cheek against hers as he kept thrusting, the pace gradually growing faster.  
"Sarah.." he groaned into her ear, and he bit her earlobe.  
Palmer tried to suppress a muffled moan and Reese's thrusting accelerated. She gripped the sheets with her hands and his left hand gripped them as well, giving him more leverage to drive himself inside her. Each thrust seemed deeper and more forceful. Reese's deep groans became louder grunting, and Palmer gave up on trying to suppress her moans. They crescendo-ed together until Palmer pushed herself back into Reese and she climaxed as she felt him do the same inside her.  
Palmer collapsed still moaning back on to the bed, breathing heavy and trembling from head to toe, with Reese's chest rising and falling on top of her. He let out a few more feeble orgasmic moans and Palmer managed a smile between her own ecstatic breaths.  
"Oh my God, babe," she said. "Remind me to drag you back into bed more often."


End file.
